Hogwarts, 1968
by BlackRoseThorne
Summary: Bellatrix is being punished, Narcissa's just trying to soak up some sun.


So, this is the fic I've ever published that was _not _for Kingdom Hearts. I feel a little weird about it, honestly. This is just a drabble about what some of our favorite antagonists might have been like in their Hogwarts days. If I get a good response, I might right some sequel drabbles. I'm kind of itching to write a young Umbridge :)

No big warnings, just, um...my description of young, underaged Narcissa got a little...sexy. So be ready for that creepiness.

* * *

Hogwarts, 1968

It was the start of a new term and all around Hogwarts students were abuzz with excitement, sharing stories of summer adventures, and getting ready for the start of classes on Monday. The breezeway that ringed the courtyard was overflowing with students flitting about, enjoying some unseasonably warm weather.

Thirteen year old Narcissa Black was lying on her stomach on the low stone ledge of the breezeway, long pale legs kicked up and swaying hypnotically behind her as she flipped though a Witch Weekly. The warm, fading light of a late summer sun glinted off her long blonde hair, an angel's glow around her head. Summer had been good to her, and she pretended not to notice the boys' eyes lingering on her, staring at her thighs exposed by a skirt hiked up a bit too high, trying to glimpse a bit of lace under her partly unbuttoned blouse.

A shriek of rage pierced the dozy calm, and Narcissa lifted her eyes from Magnus Brimdale's dreamy smile to see the happy throng of students disrupted and parted by a pillar of black fury.

"Hey, Bella," Narcissa said lightly, turning back to her magazine.

Bellatrix was the complete opposite of her sister in every way. Narcissa was a nymph, with a soft, melodic voice, a shining waterfall of hair atop a softly curving body with a pretty pink mouth and baby blue eyes. And if Cissy was a nymph, then Bella was a Banshee; she was all sharp angles and jutting bones, with thin lips and mass of tangled black curls, her voice either a deadly whisper or cacophonous screech, and her enormous, heavy-lidded eyes were dark, fathomless, and unblinking.

She stood before her sister, radiating destructive energy, and when she spoke, the casual tone of her voice was a thin cover stretched taut over the wrath bubbling in the back of her throat like bile.

"So, I'll be taking Muggle Studies this term." Her lips were pressed into a cheap false smile. Narcissa dog-eared her page, and sat up, finally giving her sister her full attention.

"Muggle Studies?" She stuck out a delicate pink tongue in distaste. "Why on earth would you take Muggle Studies?"

Bellatrix exploded, her shattered control a fleet of projectile shards of glass, stabbing passersby in the head, making their eardrums bleed.

"Oh, you would not _believe_ the ordeal I've been through, Cissy. It was terrible!" She scowled and started tugging on a messy black curl. "_McGonnagal_ apparently spoke to _Dumbledoof_ before the start of term and said she thought I would 'benefit' from 'learning about their culture' because I'm so...what was the word she used? Xenophobic." Bellatrix rolled her large dark eyes as she took the curl she was playing with and started twisting and wrapping it about her fingers. "Please. Xenophobic? What does that even mean? I'm not _afraid _of them. I just know that they need to stay in their _place._ Under my _boot._" She muttered that last part grumpily and her eyes skimmed the corridor where a few first years stood frozen in terror.

"What are you lot staring at, get lost you soddy little monkeys!" Bellatrix screamed, and the first years turned on their heels and flat out ran around the corner. "Ouch!" she shrieked again when she couldn't untangle her fingers from her hair. "Bugger!"

Narcissa tucked her legs gently under herself and reached for her sister's hand, pulling her carefully down to sit beside her. She tucked Bellatrix's head gently beneath her chin and petted her hair.

"My poor Bella," she cooed, reaching down to untangle her sister's hand. "How dare that pathetic horse-faced teacher go to the headmaster? I say we make this year a living hell for her. Maybe we can get her to quit. We'll teach her to mess with the house of Black, isn't that right?"

Bellatrix nodded and nuzzled Narcissa's soft neck, pouting. Narcissa gently untucked her and starting playing with her hair, carefully separating individual curls and braiding them slowly, musing.

"Aren't you much too old to start Muggle Studies? That class starts third year."

Bellatrix hissed as her little sister pulled at a knot, but answered over her sister's murmured apology.

"Exactly. That's more proof that this is some sort of punishment! They're just going to stick me in with a bunch of bloody thirteen-year-olds and leave me there to rot!" Bella sat in a fidgety silence waiting for her sister to prompt her, waiting for another chance to get at it, but Narcissa merely hummed and kept at her work. Eventually Bellatrix rolled her eyes and asked, "But enough about me, love. How are you doing?"

Narcissa smiled. She had been covertly training her sister to have some manners, and though it was a slow process, little moments like these were victories. She'd have to be sure to note the occasion in her diary.

"Oh, I'm fine. Bentley Hiddlesworth, he's a fourth year Hufflepuff asked me out this morning." She giggled at Bella's disgusted snort. "Of course, I told him I'd rather make out with a manticore. I mean, the very idea. A _Hufflepuff. _I think I'd rather date a Gryffindor." Her fingers paused in their work, momentarily, but then continued on, moving to a new section of messy hair. "Actually, I think I'd take a manticore over a Gryffindor, too."

Bellatrix picked up Witch Weekly and began idly turning the pages. "You know," she began, pausing at the page with the picture of Magnus Brimdale and reaching for her bag, "I dated a Ravenclaw back in third year. He seemed suitable enough. Ambitious, decisive, sharp as a bloody tack, but he was just as soft as the rest of them. Really, if I were you I wouldn't bother with anyone outside of our house. There's just no bloody point," she murmured, pulling out a bottle of ink and a quill.

"I don't plan to. Actually, I don't think I'll be bothering with much of anyone for a while," Narcissa said, cringing a little as Bella started painting a pointed black beard on Magnus. She had been planning on putting that page up on her wall later.

"Oh?" Bellatrix paused in giving Magnus a thin, curvy mustache. "And why is that? Afraid of boys all of a sudden?" She stared knowingly at the girl. "Or hoping you'll be noticed by one boy in particular?"

As if Cissy's pretty blush were a beacon in the night, he appeared. He was tall for fourteen, with angular shoulders and long limbs, covered in the wiry muscle of youth that promises to fill out into a broad chest and strong arms in the future. His face, though not blemish-free, was handsome, with a high brow and perfect cheekbones, and a gorgeous dimpled chin. His blonde hair was perfectly straight and almost as long as Narcissa's. He sauntered by with his friends, giving the Black sisters a haughty glance and a courteous nod as he passed. But just before he turned the corner, his ice blue eyes flitted over his shoulder and back at Narcissa for one suspended moment.

When he was gone, Bellatrix giggled and turned to her sister. Narcissa was frozen, her fingers halted mid-braid, her breath bated, and her eyes still transfixed on the corner around which he had disappeared. Bella smirked and snapped spindly fingers in front of her sister's face. It was like stoking a dying fire. Sparks lit up Cissy's eyes, her flush deepened, and her young breast heaved, as she gasped a little.

"I want to have his beautiful blonde babies," she whispered, touching her heart as if that would slow its racing.

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Bella looked down at Magnus Brimdale. He was greatly improved with beard, mustache, and fashionable rectangular glasses. She tore out the page and rolled it up; she'd put it up on her wall later.

"Come on," she said, nudging Narcissa's shoulder with her own. "Come help me make a list of potions to slip into McGonnagal's tea."

* * *

So, review please, especially if you'd like to see more of this from me. Hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!


End file.
